Jump Then Fall
by princessxoamber
Summary: Bella is approached by Leah saying she needs her help. What's wrong with Seth? What's going to happen with the Cullen's? Victoria? Jake? Charlie and Embry's mom are WHAT? Read and Review peeps! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't focus on my other stories until I spit this out.**

**I have been reading "Jailbait" by Iamtwilghtobsessed and I loooved the idea so much but I kinda sorta maybe he he never mind, just read on people and let me know what to do.**

**Oh and Go and Read and Vote on the FreeWriter's One Shot Contest PLEEASSEEE. I can't tell you what story to vote for but just dooooo it! They are great.**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2455894/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight but I hope after my birthday tomorrow I have more Twilight merchandise.**

**Title: Jump Then Fall**

**Chapter 1: **

**Bella POV: **

I was sitting in my room reading my beat up copy of_ Wuthering Heights_, trying to disengage myself from the Edward/Jacob battle when I heard something hit my window. I thought for sure I was a goner but when I heard someone yelling for me I couldn't stop myself from checking to see what was wrong.

"Swan get your skinny ass down here!" Leah whisper yelled, "Don't make me come up there, or you will be sorry!"

"What is it Leah? Gonna bitch me out?" I sassed back at her. I wasn't in the mood for her shit.

"I need you to come to La Push with me." She said meekly and shuffling her feet.

"Why?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's my brother okay? Can I explain on the way?" she huffed. I really don't see why she didn't just come inside. My dad wasn't home and Edward was hunting. Everyone knew where the hid-a-key was.

"Seth? Is he okay?" I questioned as I put on some shoes and grabbed a jacket.

"Get in the truck and I'll explain." She said jumping in the driver's seat, "Keys."

"Here," I handed them over, "Now speak." It sounded like a dog command and we both chuckled a bit.

"Listen you know about imprinting right?" I nodded, "Well what you don't know is that when a wolf is ready to imprint he dreams of her. Constantly."

I stared at her, "And what does this have to do with me?"

She scoffed, "I thought you were smart Swan. My brother has been dreaming about you since even before his first phase."

"What? Your kidding?" I blushed.

"No Swan apparently you are my brother's imprint, or so he thinks, but he's too chicken to do anything because he's too loyal to Jacob. But I think he needs you. He's been in pain and he's not sleeping right or eating. He's always offering to patrol around your house. It needs to stop. He needs you and sadly I think you need him too." She turned to me and gave me a real smile as we pulled in, "Come on let's go see if you are my new sister."

I just stared at her. Who the hell was this Leah Clearwater? Jake said she was a bitch and she was cold hearted. I knew she was hurt, but…..she's smiling and doing something for others and being….nice. Who knew?

"Leah….I can't." I was scared. "I can't go in there."

"Why not Swan?" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Leah he's like fifteen, I'm eighteen. It's just…." I couldn't pick the word.

"And Quil is sixteen and Claire is two?" Leah challenged, "The Spirits know why they do these things, we shouldn't question it."

"Leah, does Jake know I'm here?" I asked slowly. This would kill him.

"Yeah, Sam ordered that we see all his thoughts pertaining to you and when Jake saw it, he couldn't fight it." Leah sighed, "It's going to be alright Bella. Remember Seth is going to be your perfect match. He's your soul mate."

Soul mate. The word hung in the air, I thought Edward was my soul mate. He wasn't though. He wouldn't have been able to leave me for that long. It would have torn him apart. I remember the one time that Emily's sister said that Claire was sick so she couldn't come over and it had already been a week since Quil had seen her. He lost it. He stayed phased until she was able to come down. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. That was a soul mate and she's only two. Something wasn't right with Edward's declaration of soul mates for us. As I sat here with Leah and contemplated the possibility that my actual soul mate was just in that room, I got excited. I hadn't really been excited for anything in a while. Well not since….Edward came back.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Leah smiled.

"I'm scared Leah. I'm gonna hurt Jake, I'm gonna hurt Edward. I'm always hurting someone." I cried. I stared at the house and saw the window curtain move.

"He's known you were here since we pulled up. He can feel when you are close. He knows you are freaking out and he wants to come and comfort you but Jake held him back." Leah said following my eyes.

"You really think I should go in there." I questioned.

"Would you rather he came out here?" she offered.

"Maybe…..no….I'll go in, okay?" I pulled down my visor and opened the mirror so I could wipe the tears from my eyes and fix my mess of a hair.

"He's not going to care what you look like, he already loves you." Leah whispered, I'm sure so the other's didn't hear her.

"Leah, what about you? Do you get those dreams?" I wanted her to be happy too, apparently we were going to be sisters.

"I will when I'm ready." She answered and pulled me from the truck, effectively putting a stop to my stalling.

"Seth close your eyes! I'm bringing Swan in." Leah bellowed.

"Leah we can hear you, ya know?" Jake yelled back just as loud which I didn't understand, "Hey Bells, you okay?" he greeted giving me a hug.

"Hey Jake, um….nervous I guess." I tried to cover it with a giggle but he saw right through me.

"I suggest that everyone leaves and we leave the love birds alone." Jake said to the room. I noticed that the whole pack was here. Why did they all come to watch? Is it like daytime TV for them?

Leah came up and gave me a hug, "Welcome to the family sister." And she left along with everyone else.

I turned and faced Seth as he stood in a corner of the house, his eyes still closed. He was shifting on his feet trying not to look nervous but I could tell her was, I could almost….feel it.

"Bella….I know you are still there. I'm…sorry about all this. I just want…." He started but I for some reason got brave and walked over to him and put my finger to his lips. Then I whispered, "Open your eyes Seth."

And I sealed my fate.

**Seth POV: **

I loved my sister, I really really did. She was my savor, well and a rat. She knew I had stopped sleeping lately and I could barely eat. So what does she do, she goes and tells Sam and Jacob. They were the ones I really didn't want to know what was going on.

"Sam, he needs her." Leah argued.

"Needs who?" Jake asked.

"Jake…" I whined. I didn't want to tell them. "Please don't make me."

"Leah do you know who it is?" Sam asked. She nodded and gave me a small apologetic smile.

"Well who's your imprint going to be Seth?" Jake asked excitedly.

I just shook my head and I wouldn't tell.

"Fine. Go phase now." Sam Alpha ordered.

I walked out of the house and phased and then that was it, as soon as they saw who it was, they ordered to see it all. The dreams, the nightmares, my patrols, everything.

It was quiet until we phased back. Jake sat on the ground, his hands in his hair, "My Bells, your imprint in my Bells?"

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't want to hurt you, I just…." I was weak that was all.

"Your not weak Seth, I thank you for trying. I'd rather lose her to you than that bloodsucker. At least I'll still be able to be in her life." he sighed. "So what do we do Sam?"

"I think Leah went to get her." He sighed.

"But it's the middle of the night! She could have been asleep." I yelled out.

They just ignored my outburst and we all sat in the living room talking. Somehow the rest of the pack had showed up and found out about my imprint or soon to be imprint or whatever she was.

Twenty minutes went by before we heard the roar of a truck we all knew well. Bella was here. I jumped up and was stopped by Jake. "Let her come to you." He said.

"But….she's upset." I whined. "I can feel it."

"Already?" Jared spoke up. "Damn, you guys won't be able to be apart long if you can already feel her and it hasn't even happened yet."

I looked to Jake for help and he gave me a smile and said, "Leah's out there. How much do you trust your sister? She wouldn't let anything happen to Bells I promise. I bet Bells is just….nervous."

"Can I at least peek out the window?" I nearly begged.

"Go ahead pup." Jake laughed.

When I opened the curtain just a little to see her, I noticed she had seen it move. She had been crying that was sure and I didn't like it. I let the curtain go and heard the footsteps of my sister and my….well Bella. They were coming inside.

Jake and Leah yelled at each other and then Leah told me to close my eyes. So I went behind the rest of the pack and closed my eyes. Jake told everyone to leave, then I heard my sister whisper something to Bella but I couldn't make out what it was. When we were alone I started shifting on my feet. I was so nervous. What if I was just a psycho stalker and she's not even my imprint!

"Bella….I know you are still there. I'm…sorry about all this. I just want…." I started but I heard her footsteps start to get closer and her heartbeat started to race then she put a finger to my lips and whispered, "Open your eyes Seth."

When I did, I was disappointed. Those dark pools of chocolate were definitely the windows to Bella Swan's soul. I could see everything, feel everything she was feeling in the moment. I felt myself inching towards her and I whispered, "Beautiful." We stared for what felt like an eternity, I knew that she was my imprint. Every other person in my life didn't mean a thing. Not Leah, or my mom, not the pack. She would always be put first. I would take out anyone who tried to hurt her. I vowed to myself that I would never hurt her like other people had. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she didn't pull away.

"Seth," she whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" I whispered back. I wasn't sure why we were whispering since no one else was around. I was too busy still staring at her eyes.

"Seth, focus honey. Well first off, I'm eighteen and you're fifteen. I'm also dating a vampire and you turn into a giant wolf." She huffed.

I growled at the mention of her vampire boyfriend. "We'll just have to get rid of him."

"Sethhh" she drew my name out, "I know I need to….break up with him. But….I can't just…jump into this with you."

"Why not Bella? It would be so easy. We're soul mates Bella. We're perfect for each other." I argued.

"I don't know….can't we…be friends for now?" she whispered again.

"You know I'll be anything you want Bella." I kissed her cheek and she blushed a deep red.

"Just until this whole mess with Victoria is done with okay. Then we'll see what happens." She sighed and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "I gotta head home. I'm sure….Edward will be checking in soon."

I growled and refused to let her go. "Stay here. Please."

"Okay, it's pretty late." She said and finally hugged me back.

"You can stay in Leah's room if you want." Although I would much rather her be in my bed.

"Um…okay." She was getting nervous again.

"What is it Bella? You tell me and I'll do it." I offered.

"I don't want to be alone. Can I lay with you?" she asked shyly.

And since I was a newly imprinted wolf I just nodded with a giant grin on my face. "Go on up the steps, my room is the one on the right. I just gotta call Sam's and check in okay?"

"Sure, do me a favor, tell Embry to stay away from his house tonight. My dad said he was going to be out late so I would assume it was with Miss Call." Then she whispered like it was a big secret, "They're dating. I think that Em and I are going to be brother and sister." Then she giggled and went up the stairs.

I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore, then I went to the kitchen and called Sam's house. Emily answered with her cheery voice, "Seth! Did it happen? What's going on?"

"Um, Em, can I talk to my sister or Jake or Sam?" I said nervously.

"Sure Seth. Oh Leah's coming?" she squealed.

"Seth." Leah answered.

"Leah, it happened." I whispered so the others couldn't eavesdrop.

"Yes!" she hollered. "Oh yay! I got a sister!"

"Leah, oh sweet Jesus. Give me Jake." I huffed. She was too excited for her own good.

"Jake here." He answered.

"Jake, I need you to um…." I struggled for words, "Listen Bella is spending the night." I heard a few hoots and wolf whistles in the background. "Oh man, not like that. I didn't want her to go home and well….I think someone needs to go to Forks and tell the Cullen's that Bella is in La Push." I finally spit out.

"Okay. I'll go. Alice knows me." Jake sighed, "Anything else Seth? I know you wanna go up to Bells."

"Actually Bella said to tell Embry to stay away from his house tonight because her dad said they were going to be out late or something and that his mom and her dad are dating and that they are going to be brother and sister." I rushed out and hung up hearing the groaning in the background from Embry.

I walked up the steps and into my room to see Bella browsing through one of my sketchbooks. "I'm sorry, if you don't want me too."

"It's fine Bella. Promise. Are you tired? It's kinda late?" I said pointing at the clock.

"Yeah a little. You gonna come lay with me?" she giggled. I think she was more tired than she thought.

I climbed in bed and she snuggled into my side. I didn't want to go to sleep, I wanted to watch her but I was too comfortable and I passed out dreaming of our life together.

**Bella POV: **

I was warm, deliciously warm. I snuggled closer to the warmth and surprised myself when I saw that it was Seth I was laying next to. I went to pull away and he whimpered.

"Seth, Sethyyyy, come on wake up honey. I'll make you some food." I offered.

"Did I hear food future sister?" Leah popped her head in the door.

"Yeah help me untangle from him and I'll cook." I chuckled. She reached over and pulled me so hard I thought my shoulder would pop out.

I walked down to the kitchen to find Sue there staring at a picture of Harry, Leah and Seth. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Sue, I was just gonna make our wolves some food." I giggled.

"That's sweet dear. I think you are good for my Seth, as well as my Leah." She sighed and replaced the picture over the mantle in the living room.

Leah came down and sat at the table and watched me cook. "Did you know I can't cook to save my life? My imprint better be a super chef." She joked.

"I love to cook and bake. I only get to do it for Charlie, and Jake every once in a while." I sighed remembering how I could do one of the few things I was good at for the Cullen's.

As I started the bacon and eggs Seth came down and sat down and whimpered in pain. I whipped around, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella, don't worry." He shrugged off.

"Seth you look like you did before you phased are you alright?" Leah commented from across the table.

He didn't respond but ate up as I soon as I placed the food on the table. He didn't say a word to me and I didn't like it. "Well I guess I'll just head home." I offered. I felt out of place.

"Don't go." Seth started to stand up and then fell right to the floor.

"Oh God Leah do something!" I screamed. "Seth, honey wake up." I put his head on my lap and brushed his hair back. "Please."

I heard Leah in the kitchen calling Sam and Sue came in and gasped, "I don't know what to do Sue. Help me." I cried.

"I'm not….I….what happened?" She asked looking between me and Leah.

Before we could answer Sam and Jake came in the door and looked frantically at Seth. When they did he let out more whimpers of pain and started to shake. "Bells get away from him. He might phase on accident."

"No he won't. He won't hurt me. I can't feel it. Don't take me away please." I looked to Leah, "Please don't let them take me away."

Jake sighed, "Bells, we need you to go to the Cullen's and get Carlisle down here to check out Seth."

"I can't go there. I can't see them. Then what am I supposed to say? Oh yeah sorry guys but my soul mate needs a doctor please help me?" I screeched.

They all stared at me and I felt a blush come up on my cheeks but they were already covered in tears so I really didn't care.

"Leah, will you come with me?" I sniffled.

"Yeah Bells, I will." She turned to Sam and Jake, "You keep an eye on him. We'll be back."

Leah and I piled into my truck, she drove because I was basically hysterical. I couldn't stop crying and I wasn't sure why. Some time during the night my feeling grew exponentially for Seth. I really did care about him and when he was better I wouldn't hold back anymore.

I didn't even realize we had made it into Fork's when we pulled up to the Cullen mansion. "Bella what are you doing here? And with _that" _Rosalie said from the porch.

"I need Carlisle." I whispered knowing she would still hear me.

"What is it Bella? Are you hurt?" He answered as he walked out the door.

"I need you to come to La Push. Seth is hurt. Please." I begged.

"What does Seth have to do with you Bella?" Jasper asked and I could tell he was monitoring my emotions. "I thought you stayed with Jake in La Push last night?"

"It doesn't matter, we have to go. Now." I demanded.

Carlisle looked surprised at my tone and Leah stood stock still not saying a word. She drove my truck back and I rode with Carlisle. "Bella what is going on, I need to know."

"I'm Seth's imprint Carlisle. We're soul mates." I said simply.

"I see. And what's wrong with him now?" he questioned.

"He passed out. He stood up and fell down on the ground after breakfast. While he slept he was making whimpering noises like he was in pain. Somethings wrong, I need you to fix it." I cried.

"Okay Bella. I will do my best." He offered.

We drove the rest of the way in silence and as soon as we reached the Clearwater house I was out of the car and inside next to Seth faster than I had ever moved and I didn't even trip.

"How is he Jake?" I asked picking up his hand and holding it in my own.

"Better now that your back. He's been yelling for you since you left." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Go take a run Jake. Carlisle's here. He'll fix him. He has to." I said not sure if I was convincing myself or him.

"No way am I leaving you with a bloodsucker." He huffed. Leah came in and patted him on the back and told him she would be here so it was fine.

Carlisle came in and checked Seth over. Every time he touched him I flinched. I didn't like him touching my Seth.

"Bella I can't find anything wrong with him, but do have a theory after speaking with Sam." Carlisle said looking at me with soft eyes. "Bella, you know how your friend Quil imprinted on little Claire and how he's not going to age until she's his age?" I nodded my head and he continued, "Well, Seth is younger than you, so his body is forcing itself to age to equal you."

"I'm hurting him?" I cried looking from Carlisle to Leah and Sam.

"No Bella, your not hurting him. He's going to be fine. It's just like the first phase. Later in the day when he wakes up, we'll make him phase and when he's human again….he will be older. I think that's what Carlisle is trying to get across here." Sam tried to assure me but it wasn't working.

Hours passed and Leah tried to get me to eat or take a walk but I wouldn't leave. I just sat with Seth holding his hand or I would lay in his bed with him. I listened to the sound of his heart beating and lulled myself to sleep.

**Seth POV: **

I ached all over but I was peaceful because Bella was laying with me. I groaned and sat up untangling her arms from me.

"Seth, your okay?" Leah exclaimed.

"No I'm not. I'm dying." I groaned again.

"You need to phase." She said pulling me from my bed.

"Don't wanna Le-Le" I whined.

"Don't care Sethy, let's go." She mocked.

"I can't phase. I'm too weak." I whispered.

"Then I'll piss you off." She taunted. "You know when we went to the Cullen's that blonde one he was checking Bells out. Said she was sexy." I growled. "Yeah and Jake, oh yeah he was allll over your girl, comforting her when she cried." I growled louder the more she taunted. "You know I heard Quil say that since he has to wait for Claire and Bells has to wait for you to be legal that they should hook up until then." Then I snapped. And I phased into my sandy colored wolf.

I instantly felt better. My bones felt like they were growing and stretching. When I phased human, I was naked but I felt taller, bigger, stronger. "Damn Seth, cover that shit up." Leah growled.

I walked up to my room and grabbed some sweat pants. They were too short, and only reached my knees. Apparently I did grow. I was confused but all I wanted was my mate. My wolf was demanding it really.

I nudged her with my hand on her shoulder, "Bella…"

"Go away. Want to sleep." She mumbled.

"Bella…wake up." I climbed into bed behind her and rolled her to face me.

"Jake, go to sleep." She patted my chest.

"I'm not Jake." I growled.

"Seth?" her eyes opened right up, "Sethy, what happened?" he eyes welled up with tears.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Go look in the mirror Seth." She pointed toward the bathroom. When I walked in I noticed that I did look like Jake. It was creepy, we could probably pass for brothers. I felt….different. The other guys said they were sixteen, seventeen and eighteen year olds in a twenty five year olds body, but I didn't feel like my fifteen year old self anymore. I felt manly, strong.

I really, really wanted my mate but she wasn't ready so I was fighting my wolf. "Bella….." I called and she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and placed kisses on my back as far as she could reach.

"It's okay Sethy." She whispered. "I'm not going to run."

"You said you weren't ready to jump." I whispered.

"I'm more than ready to jump Sethy, I'm ready to jump then fall." I turned to face her, "I mean it Seth. We can do this. You and me. Let me fall for you Seth."

"Bella, I want nothing more than to take you right now." I growled and her arousal hit my nose and made me growl again, "Bella, I mean it."

"Then take me Sethy. I'm yours." She kissed my chest like she had done to my back and I picked her up so we were face to face. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I finally kissed her for the first time.

It was my first kiss. I was nervous, but my body and mind were telling me I was going to be fine. I felt her tongue flick out across my lips and I answered hungrily with my own going into her mouth. "Bella…..baby, I need you to get down and go to my bedroom. I need to talk to Sam, you go wait for me…." She turned to walk away and I whispered in her ear, "wait for me naked Bella."

She gasped and looked at me in disbelief then nodded and skipped off to my room, and I do mean skipped.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone and dialed Sam's house. "Seth, are you okay now?"

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Although my mate did just think I was Jake waking her up." I groaned.

"Yeah Leah told us. Creepy man." He chuckled, "what's up."

"I need to claim my mate Sam." I said sternly.

"I know you do Seth. Don't worry. Your instincts will keep her safe." He assured me.

"You'll keep everyone away?" I asked.

"Of course I will. When you bite her, don't think you did something wrong okay? It's just marking her as your mate." Sam explained.

"What about Cullen?" I growled.

"Bella told Carlisle what is going on, and I'm sure Edward got it from his head. You'll have to deal with it soon." He warned.

"I know, but not tonight. Tonight I claim my mate. Warn anyone who steps foot near the house, I'll flip." I hung up not waiting for a response.

I walked up to my room and found my mate naked as I asked. "Bella…." I climbed into bed sitting behind her and placed kisses on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm…." She moaned, "But…um…are you okay?"

"Just need my mate baby." I growled against her skin and I smelled the wetness pooling in between her legs. "Tell me baby, has anyone ever taken you before?"

"No Sethy. You just kissed me more than I have ever been kissed before." She replied shyly.

"Oh baby, your mine. And no one else will ever, ever touch you." I growled again and moved to hover over her.

"Don't wanna anyone else Sethy." She moaned as I kissed down the valley of her breast and down to her wet core.

"You smell so good Bella, can I taste you?" I asked kissing the inside of her thighs.

"Please…" she moaned out.

I dove into her heat taken in everything I could. I felt her squirming and withering underneath me. She was yelling out my name and variants of "oh God" and when she released it was the most beautiful thing I could have ever seen.

I kissed my way back up her body and slowly aligned myself with her center. I slowly entered her, "Your mine now Bella." I growled breaking through her barrier, "always." I slowly moved in and out of her. She would get so close to another climax and then I would stop. I surprised myself by pulling out of her and flipping her onto her hands and knees.

I slipped inside her and grabbed her pony tail, "Your mine Bella, say it!" I growled.

"I'm yours Sethy." She moaned.

"Damn right you are." Then I found myself biting into the back of her neck effectively making her mine in the eyes of everyone else as we both reached our climaxes.

I pulled out of her and we cuddled together in the bed. I held her close and she placed her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I heard her little snores and got a little cocky, knowing that I put my mate to sleep from my claiming.

"Good night Bella, I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead before falling into a deep sleep myself where I didn't have to worry about vampire's coming after my mate.

**A/N: Holy Shit. I know I can't believe I did this. I just haddd to put it out there! Anyway, I have tons of ideas for this! So let me know what you think if it needs to continue or if this is enough for you guys. Lots of love.**

**Ox ox**

**Check out my other stuff if you like this.**

**The Dream Catcher—(Jake and Bells)**

**My Love is Yours –(Jasper and Bella)**

**And**

**Getting Back What Once Was Lost—(Jasper and Bella)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I take it we liked this story? Great! I'm soooo happy. Thank you for all the reviews. I got 12 already for this story. That makes me uber happy. I don't expect hella reviews for this because it's new and not as popular of a pairing as most of my other stories, but I still love each and every review I get.**

**Oh and if you guys are wondering the title is the name of a song, its by Taylor Swift but don't let that put you out. It's cute and I think it works for what I want. **

**I am in serious need of an update for the Dream Catcher. I'm hoping that will be done right before Christmas because its well….I cant tell you, you'd have to read it to figure it out he he.**

**And Getting Back…..needs a update. It's battle time over there. Geeezz.**

**My Love is Yours, is…wow…..I updated that the other night and the response puts a permanent smile on my face.**

**Oh and Go and Read and Vote on the FreeWriter's One Shot Contest PLEEASSEEE. I can't tell you what story to vote for but just dooooo it! They are great. Voting ends the 18th at Midnight Eastern time so pretty please vote! **

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2455894/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I did get Jacob Black Sweetheart Candies for my birthday on the 14****th**** =] **

**Previously on Jump then Fall: **

I pulled out of her and we cuddled together in the bed. I held her close and she placed her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I heard her little snores and got a little cocky, knowing that I put my mate to sleep from my claiming.

"Good night Bella, I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead before falling into a deep sleep myself where I didn't have to worry about vampire's coming after my mate.

**Chapter 2: **

**Seth POV: **

I woke up to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen, and an empty bed. On one hand I was happy but at the same time I was mad my mate left without telling me. I grabbed the sweat pants from yesterday and strolled downstairs. I saw my sister sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by a few members of the pack. I saw my mate cooking at the stove and the others were just waiting for her, not even offering any help, well except one.

I saw Embry standing next to my mate and they were talking. That was fine, as long as he didn't touch her I was fine. I had to keep reminding myself not to freak out. No one acknowledged my presence, so I took my place next to my sister at the table. Bella turned around, I guess sensing me, and gave me a big smile. She fixed me up a plate and brought it over, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you eaten Bella?" The girl was far too skinny, she hardly ever ate, probably because of those blood sucking leeches she hung out with.

"No Seth, not yet, I'm finishing up this for everyone and then I'll clean up and then I'll eat." She shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Bella, sit and eat." I hit my fist against the table and all the wolves jumped in response.

"I will, I promise." She nodded. I was surprised she wasn't afraid of my outburst.

She finished up fixing all the plates for everyone when Jacob and Sam came in. Apparently she knew they were coming and had some for them too. Sam gave her a nod for a greeting but Jacob went up and kissed her forehead and gave her a hug, I was out of my chair faster than I had ever moved. I had Jake by the throat against the wall and growled, "Don't touch my mate."

"Dammit Jake, I warned you when we came in." Sam sighed.

"I know man, I'm sorry Seth, it's just….like that with Bells and me, I'm sorry. Habit. It won't happen again." Jake choked out.

Bella didn't say a word through the whole ordeal but looked at me with tears in her eyes. I let go of Jake's throat and took a step towards her, "Bella," but she stepped away from me, "Bella please?"

"I'm gonna, go shower and change clothes. Leah do you have anything I can borrow?" she sniffled. Leah nodded and told her she'd meet her upstairs in a minute.

"You are such an asshole." She snarled at me, "That girl is so fucked up and you just attacked her best friend because he touched her?"

"I know Leah, it was like….I couldn't control it." I sighed hanging my head.

"Seth, it's fine. No harm no foul. I'm good. You should go check on Bells." Jake urged.

"Someone clean this kitchen up. My mate cooked, you guys can clean it up." I said to the room and ran up the steps to find my mate.

I walked into the bathroom and the water was still running. I stripped my clothes and jumped in behind her. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just confused." She said pulling me under the hot water with her. "Whenever you're not close, I'm so cold." She placed open mouth kisses on my chest as the water hit us.

"Can I have you again Bella?" I whispered seductively in her ear.

"Always, Sethy, you can have me always." She moaned out.

I took her in the shower, against the wall, and made her scream that she belonged to me so the whole pack heard her.

Once we were dressed we went back downstairs and I expected to see the kitchen clean but it wasn't and of course Bella went straight to clean it up, "No Bella the others were supposed to do it."

"Seth, it's my mess. I'll clean it up. I'm sure they are here for a meeting. I know things need to be settled, so I'll clean up while you guys talk." She kissed my cheek and skipped to the kitchen.

I sat down in the living room next to my sister, "Damn stubborn woman, why couldn't you guys clean it up?"

"Sorry Seth." Came out around the room.

"Anyway, we need to talk about what's going to happen now," Sam said bringing the meeting to order "With Bella, the Cullen's, and Seth."

All eyes turned to me and I just shrugged, "I don't know."

"Are you going to let Bella see the Cullen's?" Jared asked.

I didn't know how to answer that, I knew that Bella loved them, all of them unfortunately. So I'm sure she would want to see them.

"Bella, baby, come in here please." I called into the kitchen.

"Yeah Seth? Hey guys," she paused, "What's up, I'm almost done cleaning up, I promise."

"Bella, we need to know what you plan to do with the Cullen's." Sam said in his authoritative voice.

"What…what do you mean _do_ with them Sam?" Bella struggled to get out.

"He means are you gonna tell them to fuck off and get outta town." Paul said in his own special way.

"Seth, is that what you want me to do?" she said with more tears. Dammit they made her cry.

"Bella, you have to know the risks. Do you want more children phasing. I mean I was fourteen, do you want kids younger than that phasing too?" I tried to be rational without showing that I just wanted them gone.

"More phasing?" she whispered, "No, that can't happen."

"We can wait until this Victoria mess is cleaned up, then you tell them to leave." Sam nodded in her direction and stood up to leave.

"Wait what I do until then?" she questioned.

"I would suggest the truth." He said looking towards Leah with a sad smile.

"Thanks Sam." Bella went back into the kitchen, I guess to finish cleaning up, but I could smell the tears and feel the distress in her. She was upset.

"Let's head outside." I growled to my pack brothers. "She's crying, you know that?" I looked around the semi circle that was made outside of my house.

Before I could start laying out punches like I wanted, "Wait, before you guys leave I have a question!" Bella said running out the door.

"Yes Bella?" Sam answered.

"What are we going to do about Seth? I mean he can't go back to school. He doesn't even look like a fifteen year old boy anymore. No one would believe this happened in one weekend. It's too drastic." She rushed out, "Plus, my dad would never believe it or approve of me with you." She whispered the last part.

"I don't care what people think Bella, I love you." I said honestly. I mean seriously this girl had been the subject of my wet dreams since I met her.

"I love you too," she whispered then she cleared her throat, "But that still doesn't answer what to do."

"He could be our cousin from Makah." Leah said.

"So he's Emily's brother?" Bella said confused.

"Umm I guess that would work." Sam was thinking, "But you can't be known as Seth. So you would have to be someone else."

"Yeah, he could be Drew Young. Andrew is his middle name so it works. And Seth went to Makah to get away from the memories of our dad." Leah smiled. "Little sister, let's get you out of the cold."

I gave my sister a grateful smile and turned to everyone else, "I don't want to lie."

"It's the only way Seth." Jared said sympathetically.

"Not to Charlie, Bella said her dad and Embry's mom were dating, so can't we just tell him the truth." I tried to argue. Embry let out another groan, I guess to his mom dating.

"I'll talk to the council. Seth, Bella has to go home tonight. I'm sure her boyfriend is waiting to speak to her." Sam said carefully.

"He's not her boyfriend," I growled, "And I'll deal with it."

I went inside leaving the pack and their concerned looks. I wanted my mate, she would calm me down. Leah was sitting in the living room but Bella wasn't in sight. I climbed up the stairs and found Bella laying on my bed looking through my sketches again.

"I love looking at these." She said flipping the page.

"There are some of you around here somewhere. I'd wake up from my dreams and have to sketch you." I said sheepishly, I suddenly felt nervous.

"Really? I can't wait to see them." She beamed at me. "Are you doing okay? I mean it's like a ten year gap you jumped."

That was probably the million dollar question. "It's a lot to take in a twenty four hour period, but I'm fine. Just worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She said stubbornly.

"Well there is a lot to worry about, I mean there is this whole vampire dead set on killing you, then there is the whole vampire boyfriend and the shape shifting best friend who are both in love with you. Then there is the whole, have to lie to your dad about who you are dating now." I listed off and smelled the salt in her tears again. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm just so much trouble Seth, why am I so weird." She cried into my chest.

"You're not weird baby, you're special." I chuckled when she tried to slap my chest.

"We have to deal with the Cullen's you know." She stated wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know, when would you like to do that?" I was hoping it wasn't soon, I really didn't want her to leave my bed, let alone my house.

"Later sounds good. Want to take a nap with me?" she climbed under my covers and moved to make room for me in the tiny bed.

We laid but didn't nap like we planned. We just…talked. We talked about everything. She finally told me the whole story about her and Edward. Everyone always skirted around it, but she told me every detail. Sometimes I got mad and she calmed me down with kisses, other times I wanted to cry with her. I'd seen a lot of Jacob's mind, but it was really hard to decipher what was real and what were his fantasies. Bella told me they used to hold hands and that his warmth held her together. She admitted that when Edward first came back she would flinch away from his coldness because she was used to Jake's 'sunshine' as she called it.

I told her how I really felt about being in the pack, and how pissed I really was at what Sam did to my sister, whether it was intention or not. She was my sister and that just doesn't settle right. I told her about all my dreams that I have had about her since even before I phased. They started the night I met her when we all had spaghetti at the Black's. I told her how I always saw us with two little children running around in the yard and the whole pack was always over for cookouts and such.

She cried when I got to the part about the children, especially when I told her how beautiful they were. We spoke about the traditions and she asked what was required now that she was an imprint. I told her I didn't know and decided we should ask Sam or one of the Elders later.

Before we knew it, the sun set and it was time for Bella to go home. "Seth as soon as I cross the treaty line, he'll be there, you know that right? If he knows that I'm here, well in La Push he'll be waiting. Plus he'll be able to read your mind, what are we going to do?"

"Don't you worry about me baby, I'll be fine. Leah is going to go with you so it won't be a problem. I'll run to your house singing Ke$ha songs if I have to." I chuckled.

"You know those songs?" she looked at me weird.

"Leah listens to her. It's not a big deal." I blushed.

"We I guess we should go? And I'll meet you in my room?" she gave me a kiss on the side of my neck since that was all she could reach as she put her jacket on.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her to me. I was actually rubbing my scent all over her so those damn bloodsuckers would smell me on her.

Bella and Leah went out to the truck and I phased and ran towards her house. Just as Bella suspected Edward was waiting at the treaty line for her. Leah stopped just shy of the line and started scouting the woods and gave a whistle, "Seth come on out. I think it's best if we do this here instead of her house."

I phased human and walked around to the passenger side of the truck, "Stay here Bella." I ordered.

"But Seth," she tried to answer but I put my finger to her lips and then moved it to give her a simple kiss. I heard Edward growling but I wasn't afraid.

"Leah stay here with her. Anything happens, you take her straight back to the house, then phase and get help." I ordered my sister. She looked confused by being bossed around by her little brother but accepted it and nodded and got back in the truck with Bella. I heard Bella crying and Leah was trying to shush her.

"Who are you and why are you touching my fiancé?" Edward growled. "We should have been told about new wolves."

"Well, I'm pretty new, but….you were told of my shifting. Actually your father was here just yesterday helping me. And as for the 'your fiancé' thing, I would take that back before I rip your throat out." I growled right back at him.

"She's mine." He snarled.

"No actually she's not. She's my imprint, my soul mate. You can't break that kind of bond." Then I got really close to the treaty line but didn't cross and whispered, "I also got her innocence."

"She wouldn't do that!" he was pacing like a caged animal.

"Oh but she did." I said smugly.

"Why did Leah call you Seth, you are not Seth Clearwater, he is but a little boy." Edward said trying to take his mind off attacking me I'm sure.

"Well I am Seth Clearwater, I just had some….adjustments done the past few days." I boasted, "See a wolf can be whatever his imprint needs. Quil and little Claire well he'll stay sixteen until she is, then he will start growing with her. Now me, I was fifteen but my imprint was eighteen so my body had to catch up. Now I'm like the rest of the guys who are about twenty five in their bodies. Understand?" I said in a conceding tone.

"So you stole my Bella, stole her innocence and you have aged?" Edward started to contemplate something, "So she will stay human, and have children, get married, and die one day." He choked out the last part.

"Well, I would assume so." I shrugged.

"Can I speak to her?" he fell to his knees and was begging me, the guys were going to get a kick out of this.

"Bella, baby come here." I yelled and she got out of the truck slowly.

"Edward, I'm sorry." She whispered but stayed on my side of the treaty line. "I didn't know."

"My Bella, you look beautiful, your glowing." He praised her. "If this is what you want, I won't stop you, just like if you had wanted Jacob Black, I would have been okay with that. I would assume my actions are the catalyst to this. Had I not left, maybe things would be different." He sighed. "Be happy Bella Swan."

"You're not leaving!" she yelled, "You got me into this mess with Victoria, you are staying until she is dealt with." She demanded. "And you won't take away Alice or Emmett away from me again, not without saying goodbye. I won't have it!" I was really waiting for her to stomp her foot and held back my chuckle.

"As you wish Bella." And he disappeared into the forest. I looked at Leah and she looked back at me.

"That was too easy." We agreed. Leah drove Bella home and I ran, just like we intended to do before. When I arrived, I smelled a scent that wasn't a Cullen so I let Embry know since he was on patrol.

As I jumped through Bella's window the scent got stronger, "Dammit it's in here too."

Leah was sitting in the rocking chair, "Yeah I was going to tell you when you got here, but you must have caught it outside."

Leah left to go talk with the pack and make sure someone patrolled around the house for the night. I laid with Bella in her bed, "I only have two weeks left of school and then graduation." She said quietly.

"What happens then Bella?" I asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." She blushed and snuggled into me some more.

"We'll figure it out." I wrapped my arms around her tighter and held her until she was asleep. I couldn't sleep so I just watched her and kept my eyes open for any threats. The next morning Bella went to school and I was going nuts. I returned home and actually caught my mom at home for once.

"Where've you been Mom?" I questioned.

"Um…out." She answered quickly.

"Mom…." I dragged out.

"Fine, I was at Billy's." she huffed.

Then I had an idea, I need to see Billy. "Love you Mom gotta go."

I ran the two streets over to the Black house and saw Jake, "Hey Jake, your dad in?" I called from the front yard.

"Yeah, come on in." he gestured.

"Dad, Seth's here." He called into the back bedroom.

Billy wheeled himself out into the living room, "Holy Shit" was his greeting. I guess he hadn't seen me since my 'upgrade.'

"Hi Billy, I have a question for you, well me and Bella do, but she's at school and I needed something to keep me occupied before I go nuts." I rambled and Jake just laughed at me.

"Um…sure son, what is it?" Billy said still staring at me.

"Well what comes with being an imprint?" I asked.

"Well," cough, "Um….if she accepts which I guess she does, um….well you….mate."

Jake cut him off with a chuckle, "They've done that Dad."

"Oh, um and when you are ready, you mark your mate." He coughed again, either he was sick or uncomfortable.

"Did that too Billy." I said with pride.

"Well son, then your officially married in the tribe's eyes." And he kept coughing.

"Hey Jake, did you know your dad and my mom are getting busy?" I said trying to avoid exactly what he said.

"Oh no way Seth, can I PLEASE be there when you tell Bells, that you guys are married? She's gonna have a cow!" he cackled. Then he realized what I said, "What do you mean your mom and my dad? And wait Bells dad and Em's mom? Is it like E-Harmony Quileute style or some shit going on around here?"

"Shit, this is fucked up." I mumbled then I looked at the clock. I had two hours before I could go get Bella. "I gotta go find Leah."

I went in search of my sister and I swear if I found her lip locking with someone I was going to freak. Was something in the water or were we all drugged? What the hell was going on in La Push?

I checked the beach and at the usual places she would be but she wasn't out, so I assumed she was home. When I got home, she wasn't kissing anyone, thank God, but she was cleaning. "Le-Le what are you doing?"

"Oh, just getting it cleaned up in here so when Bella comes home she doesn't do it." she shrugged like it was nothing.

"Wait did you say when Bella comes home?" I questioned my sister.

"Um yeah, Mom said, that old Quil said, that Billy said, that since you marked Bella you guys were married, that means she staying right?" Leah's eyes were full of hope. She loved Bella too, well like a sister, not like I do.

"I um…gotta go get Bella." I ran out the door and avoided her question. I walked into the lot and stood at Bella's old beat up truck waiting for her.

Alice and Edward came out before she did and they just stared at me. I waved them over because I had to tell them about the scent in Bella's room if she hadn't already. As soon as they got over to where I was standing Bella finally walked out of the school. She was laughing and her hair was blowing in the wind, she looked beautiful.

"She always does." Edward said picking up my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, listen, there was a scent around Bella's house last night, and in her room." I told the two vamps.

"We'll check it out thanks." Alice said and walked away pulling her brother with her.

Bella saw me and her face lit up even more. She started running towards me and I grabbed her and spun her around and pulled her into a hug, "Hello Mrs. Clearwater." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Bella coughed. What was with the damn coughing today?"

"Well, that mark on your neck, makes you Mrs. Bella Clearwater." I said totally serious.

"Really?" she said in a squeaky yet excited voice.

"Let's go home baby." I whispered and noticed some girls starting to walk towards us. I climbed into her truck and she drove towards La Push. "Pull over."

"What's wrong Sethy?" she said all dazed and giddy.

"Umm Bella, baby, you look drunk. Let me drive." I chuckled

"Would you be giddy excited if you married you?" she giggled, "Wait that doesn't make sense."

I took over driving and she sat almost fully in my lap snuggled into my chest the whole way home. When we got home though, she jumped out of the truck, "Leah!" she yelled, and "Leah Clearwater get your butt down here!"

"Why are you yelling Swan, oh wait I can't call you that anymore can I?" She grinned. "We're sisters!" she squealed. Then they started hugging and jumping around.

They didn't stop and suddenly the pack was outside, watching two of the most important women in my life, jump around and hug like it was some porno. "Damn, that's hot." I heard Paul mutter.

"Keep it in your pants." I growled. "That's my wife."

They all stopped watching Bella and Leah and turned to me, then jumped on me like a dog pile. Bunch of idiots, my friends. "Get off me you fools."

I heard shouts of congrats and wolf whistles going around. Sam set up a bon fire for the pack and we made it 'official' as it could be. Two weeks passed quicker than I would have liked. Bella was busy with finals and such, Victoria was still out there and the Cullen's had been quiet. The last one made me the most nervous. They wouldn't let her go that easily, something was up. Whenever the pack was together, they liked to pick on me so they would yell out "Clearwater" and Leah, Bella and I would all look to them asking what they wanted. We all loved that Bella wanted a life with us. I met her dad as 'Drew Young' after that first day she was back at school. He liked me well enough, said I reminded him of someone but he couldn't pin point who. I wanted to laugh, really I did, but I couldn't. The story was that I was twenty years old and Emily's little brother who came down to see if my sister was being taken care of by Sam. Charlie kept saying he liked me "better than that Cullen kid."

Finally Bella's graduation day had come. The whole pack was going to watch Bella graduate as well as keep their eyes on those bloodsuckers. We were throwing a big bonfire for her tonight and it was decided that Charlie would be let in on the big secret.

I sat with Charlie and Miss Call as they watched for Bella's name to be called. Her mother didn't even call or bother to show up. Leah wanted to rip her apart when Bella was crying this morning. Mom and Miss Call were trying to be there for her, but I know it wasn't the same.

When the C's were through I let out a sigh of agitation. Bella wasn't a Swan anymore. She was and forever will be a Clearwater. I heard a growl come from the crowd and assumed it was Edward reading my thoughts.

When it was Bella's turn I think she had the loudest applause out of everyone. The pack let out wolf whistles and hoots and hollers. I could almost feel Bella's blush from my seat. She didn't even trip when she walked across the stage.

When they were set free, I was running to find my Bella, I scooped her up and hugged her to me. "Congrats Bella Clearwater." I called her that whenever I got the chance.

"I'm sorry that had to kill you didn't it?" she snuggled into me. "I love you, you know."

"I know you do baby. Now come on we got a bonfire to get to!" she giggled and I carried her to the car.

Bella and the girls got to work in the kitchen since we still had a few hours before the fire. I tried to talk her into cooking, but she just wouldn't hear it. Leah was even trying to help which surprised us all. The guys and I went to set up the tables and music and get the wood ready for the bon fire while the girls were busy. The sun started to set and Bella and I both knew it was that time, Charlie was going to find out the truth about me, about us, about the Cullen's and about Bella.

Charlie and Miss Call walked hand in hand to find a seat and Bella and Embry groaned simultaneously.

Billy clapped his hands together, his normal sign of getting started, "Tonight is a very special night, we are celebrating the graduation of one of our family and we are welcoming someone new into our secrets. Charlie Swan, listen carefully, tonight is for you, Welcome to the La Push Pack…."

**A/N: ****I think that's all for now. Got ton's of idea's. Let me know if you have questions or are confused on something so I can make sure I address it in the next up date. I am updating The Dream Catcher next or Getting Back, both will be updated by Christmas. Then I will start back around. After I update those two I will go to My Love is Yours and then back here, or if I get really excited I might skip them and do another chapter here! I guess it just depends on the reviews I get. He he he he. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****: So, I hope everyone has happy New Year and I can't wait for what is to come. I also hope everyone had a great Christmas! I'm pimping out my own stories if you aren't already reading them. I'm super excited, especially since I am only 2 chapters away from finishing my FIRST fan fic. It will be complete with only two more chapters, how sad is that?**

**Getting Back What Once Was Lost: Seriously if you aren't reading that, you are missing out! Lol. It's greatness.**

**My Love is Yours—is kicking ass! And also needs a question answered on my poll for my page.**

**The Dream Catcher—If you like Jake…..read me please! That story is in need of some lovin's for real. **

**Ohhhh I also did a contest of the Free Writers page for Musical Cues…I didn't win and mine was like the only non cannon couple. It was called Sparks Fly. I posted it here now. Did you guys see it? You should have VOTED! But I guess it wasn't that great. –Sad Face-**

**They have a new contest called "Caught with your pants down" check it out. Write an entry. It's fun!**

**Andddd then over on Rouge Fan Fic the Warden Char sent out a 'challenge' in an email and I wrote a one shot with the song "Are you Gonna Kiss me or Not?" By Thompson Square. I might add more too it but idk.**

**I updated The Dream Catcher and Getting Back What Once Was Lost and My Love is Yours before I started this sooo that's posted too. See I have been busy busy busy. Actually this update has kicked my ass for over a week. **

Previously On: Jump Then Fall

Charlie and Miss Call walked hand in hand to find a seat and Bella and Embry groaned simultaneously.

Billy clapped his hands together, his normal sign of getting started, "Tonight is a very special night, we are celebrating the graduation of one of our family and we are welcoming someone new into our secrets. Charlie Swan, listen carefully, tonight is for you, Welcome to the La Push Pack…."

**Chapter 3: **

**Leah POV: **

I sat next to Seth and Bella at the bonfire. I know we were all on edge today, but those two were in their own happy little world. I was so proud of my brother, he was becoming stronger and the man he was supposed to be.

When Billy told Charlie to listen carefully, he let go of Miss Call's hand and leaned forward on his log. He was ready to hear what was about to be said, but the only problem was, would he try to take Bella away from us after he knew the truth?

Billy told the stories just like he had at every other bonfire we had for a new member of the pack. When the stories were finished Charlie's eyes were wide and all the wolves could hear his heartbeat quicken.

"You mean, Jake, Sam and the guys are wolves?" Charlie started, "Because of the Cold Ones?"

Sam stood and nodded his head, "Yes Charlie, the boys, and Leah, are wolves. I am the pack leader or Alpha."

"Even Drew? Drew are you a wolf too?" Charlie stared at his daughter wrapped around a wolf and was starting to freak out.

"Actually Charlie, see about that…." Seth replied, "I'm actually not Drew Young. I'm Seth."

"The only Seth I know is Seth Clearwater, and you are not him. I just saw him a few weeks ago. Stop lying boy. Bella get your things. We're going." Charlie ordered. My brother growled low in his chest.

"Charlie, Bella will not be going anywhere without me." He snarled.

"And why is that?" Charlie challenged.

"Because she's my wife." He responded with a cocky smile.

"What? If you are Seth, then you are only fifteen." Charlie recoiled, "Dammit Bella, let's go."

I noticed Seth started to shake as Charlie grabbed Bella's arm. "Dad, ow, you're hurting me." She cried.

"Let go of her Charlie." Jake warned, "We don't want Seth to hurt you."

"Why would he hurt me?" Charlie was scanning the whole circle for a threat and he almost looked like a vampire following his senses.

"Because you heard the legend of imprinting Charlie, Bella is my imprint and you are hurting her. I will do anything to stop that from happening, no matter the cost." Seth said proudly.

"Seth I'm fine, he just had my arm too tight." She tried to appease him but we all could see the bruise forming where his hand was.

I guess Seth finally saw the mark on her upper arm and started to shake uncontrollably. "Seth, calm down. You can't phase." Bella grabbed his face to help him calm down.

"Well isn't that sweet." We heard the sickeningly sweet voice say from the woods. "Catch me if you can! But one day I'll get that stupid human girl." Victoria cackled out a laugh and took off running into the woods. How did that vampire bitch just sneak up on ten werewolves?

"Everyone phase and let's catch her. Leah, imprint duty." Sam assigned. I really hated imprint duty.

Seth looked longingly at Bella and she just blew him a kiss, "I'll wait for you at home." She whispered. He gave her a smile and a lengthy kiss followed by a smack on her ass.

"Come on little sister, let's get outta here." I said pulling her toward the house.

I walked Bella home and then went to run the perimeter from Sam and Emily's to Kim's and then back home. The thoughts of my pack brothers were all jumbled. They were focused on the chase especially Seth. All I heard from him was "protect Bella."

Sam finally came home around midnight and Jared followed right after him, so that only left me with the house to watch. I decided I could go inside and shower and get ready for bed. I would hear anything that threatened the house. I passed by Seth's (well and Bella's) room and saw Bella laying in the bed with one of Seth's sweatshirts on and she was covered in blankets. She was asleep so I decided not to bother her.

The next morning, I found Bella in the kitchen. She looked sickly, like she hadn't slept well at all and I knew then that Seth had not come home. She made me some breakfast and then said she was going back to bed. I didn't push her but I was starting to worry. She was shivering and it was summer time.

I went out for my normal patrol and asked Jake to check on Bella when he came off. I knew Seth probably wouldn't approve but I wanted to make sure she was okay. She looked half dead.

No one had heard from Seth, the last they saw he was in Canada. The rest of the pack, like me, only heard, "protect Bella" coming from his mind. On the second day of no Seth, I wanted to go find his furry ass and drag him back.

Bella was constantly in the bath or the shower. The heat was helping and I was starting to wonder if this was a side effect of the imprint bond they shared. Bella still cooked for us in the mornings and for lunch and even for dinner, but I hadn't seen her eat anything since the bonfire. She wasn't her normally bubbly self, she looked like I guess what she looked like before when the leech left her. I caught Sam and Jake's eyes and gave them a look that said I wanted to talk.

"What's up Leah?" Jake asked. What an idiot.

"We need to find Seth. Something is wrong with Bella." I answered.

"What do you mean wrong with her?" Sam said full of curiosity.

"She's always so damn cold and look at her, I haven't seen her eat or smile in almost three days." I sneered at them. They took a step back at my tone.

"Leah?" Bella called from the kitchen, "Leah somethings wrong. I don't feel soo…." She trailed off and passed out. Luckily Embry was close enough to catch her.

"Find Seth and Alpha command him home, now." I pointed toward the door and hoped they would hurry. I went up the bathroom and started another warm bath for her. She was passed out but still shivering.

Embry carried her upstairs but handed her to be to take her clothes off. I placed her into the tub and waited. I just hope Seth got here quick enough.

**Seth POV: **

I had been running for who knows how long. I wanted to catch that bitch, but it was like she always knew where I was coming from. I was solely focused on the hunt.

I finally heard the thoughts of Sam and Jake yelling for me. Something about Bella. I didn't stop to listen before I was running home. I arrived at the house almost a full five minutes before the others as I walked in I glared at the rest of the pack. "Where's Bella?" I asked the room.

"Upstairs in the tub. Leah has her, she passed out." Jared said and he gave me a sympathetic look.

I climbed the stairs taking them three at a time. I walked into the bathroom and growled at Leah, "Get out."

"Don't you grow at me Seth, I've been the one taking care of her. All she's done is sleep and fucking freeze to death. She hasn't eaten in almost three days!" my sister yelled back at me.

"Three days?" I whispered.

"Yeah, three days. Real nice treatment of your wife." Leah sneered. She left quickly and I fell to my knees next to my Bella.

"Bella baby, come on wake up. I'm home." I whispered in her ear, "I love you Bella."

"Love you too Sethy." I heard a small voice answer.

"Oh God you're okay." I sobbed. I picked her up out of the tub and hugged her to me.

"I was so cold. Just so cold." She mumbled. "You're so warm."

"Baby what is it?" I asked tilting her head to look at me.

"Don't leave me like that again. I don't think I can take it." she cried.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." I peppered kisses all over her face. "Let me make it up to you."

"No Seth, I'm fine. We need to go talk to my dad, and I'm sure you need to do something about this Victoria thing." Bella sighed, "Can I just have you for a little while. I need to be close to you."

"How close?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"I need to know I'm yours." She looked me straight in the eye and knew what that was going to do to me.

"Bella don't say things like that." I warned.

"Why Seth, don't I belong to you?" she taunted me and kissed along my neck and behind my ear. I let out a content growl and walked her buck ass naked to the bedroom. I threw her on the bed and stripped my shorts.

"Is this what you want Bella?" I growled as I kissed along her thighs and smelled her arousal as soon as it hit my nose.

"Oh Seth." She moaned.

"I'm going to take you." I kissed up her tummy to the valley of her breasts, "Is that what you want? You want me to lay my claim on you?"

"Please. I'm yours." Before she got anything else out I slipped inside her and was slamming into her. I wasn't easy or carful, I was full of raw lust and demand from my wolf.

"Say it again Bella."

"I belong to you Seth." She moaned and arched her back pushing me even further into her. I almost lost it then.

"Again Bella." I growled so close to my release.

"I love you Seth." And that was my undoing. She had cupped my face and her eyes shined with love. It was real and it was beyond anything I had ever felt.

"I love you baby, so much." I rolled off of her and just held her.

At least thirty minutes passed before either of us said a word, but Bella kept herself close to me, cuddling closer and closer every time I tried to separate us a bit. I was scared. They said she passed out. So what the hell happened?

I cleared my throat, "Bella what happened?"

I smelled the salt from her forming tears, "You were gone for so long and I felt dead. I couldn't function. I slept, but had nightmares, I was always so cold. I cooked for the pack that was about all I did, I just….couldn't"

"And when you passed out?" I pulled her closer fearing that she might disappear if I wasn't touching her.

"I don't know. I was so dizzy, I didn't feel right so I called for Leah and then I blacked out. I'm sorry." She ducked her head in shame but I put a stop to that.

"There are lots of things we don't know about imprinting, we need to tell the pack…it's not your fault." I reassured her with kisses all along her face. Suddenly I rolled back on top of her and was aroused again, "Pack can wait, I need you again."

An hour and half later we were making calls to the pack and the elders to join us for a meeting. Bella busied herself in the kitchen and Leah sighed with relief when she saw Bella basically skip into the kitchen.

"She looks better." She observed.

"I'm glad." I said with a smug smile.

"Don't be so cocky, you asshole. You made her that way." Leah smacked me upside the head.

I ignored her when the pack showed up and gathered in my living room. Jake looked in the kitchen, "She's humming? She's okay?"

"Yeah she's fine." I nodded.

Bella brought out sandwiches for everyone and they dug right in. After stuffing their faces Sam turned to me and said, "Alright Seth, what's going on."

"Well we all know I was gone for like three days?" everyone nodded and Bella flinched, I took her hand and continued, "Well while I was gone, Bella felt some of the effects of the imprint that I think everyone should be aware of."

"You mean she was like that because of the imprint?" Jake stood up shaking, "You made her suffer like that and you didn't know? You're instincts didn't tell you to come back?"

"All they said was protect Bella and that's what I thought I was doing by chasing Victoria." I hung my head.

"Seth, it's fine, we didn't know." Bella whispered.

"It's not fine. When I come back and you're passed out!" I growled at her. She flinched back and the tears started to show in her eyes.

"Guys, what kind of effects?" Sam asked.

"Seth, I…." Bella stuttered. "I gotta go clean up my mess." She ran to the kitchen and I knew she didn't want to go over it again.

I sighed and looked to my pack. I lowered my voice so she didn't have to hear me if she came back, "She told me once that when she's away from me she's always cold. So she was freezing while I was gone. She didn't eat, it was like, well I assumed it was like when Edward left her before, she didn't function."

"So basically they are empty without us." Sam whispered and then whimpered. "I'm gonna go call Emily."

"Yeah…I think I'll run to Kim's real quick. We need to know if all the imprints have the same….symptoms." He swallowed hard and ran out the door.

"What about Claire?" Quil said full of concern. "She's just a baby, do you think it counts for her too?"

"Maybe it's just mated imprints." Billy tried to assure him. "Why don't you go to my house and call her parents just in case."

I looked around to the others, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No one did Seth, you can't blame yourself." Billy assured me, "Now we'll just have to put it in the books so future generations know."

Bella came back from the kitchen with fresh tear stains down her face, "Everything okay?" she asked.

"It's fine Bells." Jake nodded in her direction but was shooting glares at me.

"Are you guys going to let the Cullen's know about your Victoria chase?" Bella asked the room.

Sam reemerged from the kitchen with a smile on his face, "Emily's fine, but she said that um the cold thing is the same for her but we haven't been apart like you guys have so she couldn't help on that part."

Quil walked in with a smile on his face, "She's fine. She counted to twelve for me. She's two and counts that high, I swear she's gonna be a genius."

"Bella just asked if we were going to tell the Cullen's." I caught them up.

"Why should we?" Paul scoffed, "Fuck them, we don't need their help."

"Hey Paul, if they help catch Victoria faster, well they leave faster remember." Bella tried to persuade him but he just huffed at her, which caused me to growl menacingly at him.

"Sorry Seth, Bella." He muttered.

Jared came in the door with Kim in toe looking like someone ran over his dog, "She didn't tell me, why didn't I notice?"

He kept talking to himself and had Kim tucked into his lap and she was rubbing his hair trying to calm him down.

"What's he going on about?" Embry asked.

"I tried to keep the imprint effects to myself. I never told him. I didn't want him to worry. Sometimes we don't see each other for over a day and I get kinda like Bella did. Or if my mom makes me go out of town with them, it's never been as bad as what he told me about Bella…." Kim nuzzled her head into Jared's neck and we all realized she was trying to protect him, but it was normal, so I felt better.

"So we can't go over a day without seeing our imprints, our imprints are freezing if we aren't around even in the middle of the summer, anything else?" Sam questioned both Bella and Kim and they shook their heads.

"Well I say we vote on the Cullen issue?" Sam assessed the group.

We ended up calling the Cullen's and letting them know about our run, but didn't go too far into details and declined meeting with them. Another week went by before we had anymore issues. Charlie wanted to know what happened and where I disappeared to for three days. He threatened to shoot me if Bella ended up catatonic like before. I wanted to laugh but held it in and nodded my head.

Bella and I hadn't been on a real date and I hated it, I mean we were married for heaven's sake and we hadn't even been to the movies. I covered shifts for Jared so that I could have the whole weekend off and he would be on, but somehow he switched with Jake. I was walking in from my last patrol before we started our weekend when I saw that a picture was hanging by a knife on my front door. I took me a minute but I noticed that it was Bella asleep in our bed. Under the picture it read, "You should be more careful wolf."

I growled loud enough to shake the pictures on the walls. I ran upstairs to check on Bella and sure enough she was still passed out. I noticed the leech smell all over our room and her clothing. I nudged Bella in the shoulder trying to wake her, "Bella, baby wake up."

"Seth?" she said with a husky voice that awakened other parts of my body, "What's wrong?"

"Baby someone's been here, come on." I picked her up and carried her downstairs and out the door towards Billy's. When we reached the yard I placed her down and told her to head inside. I ran towards the woods next to Jake's and let out a howl alerting the whole pack. When I explained what I found they were all pissed too.

Bella and my mom were sitting in the living room with Billy when I came back in. I quirked an eyebrow towards my mom's pajamas and she just shrugged it off. "Get over it Seth, I don't pick on you and Bella being all goo-goo eyed at each other."

I ignored her comment as the guys came in and looked at Bella to see if she was okay. "She was in the fucking house." I growled to the room. "Taking pictures of my _wife_ while she was sleeping. I want her dead. ASAFP."

That was the general consensus of the room. It was set up for a wolf to be with Bella at all times. I looked around the room and noticed my sister was missing from the meeting as well as the house. "Where is Leah?"

Everyone decided to look at something else that wasn't me, even Bella. "Well?" I growled.

"Sethy, she's fine." Bella patted my arm, "She just….met someone."

"Met someone?" I sneered, "Like an imprint someone or someone else that's going to break her heart."

"Seth," Sam started but I growled at him. I felt out of control and walked out of the house and into the woods.

I ran and ran but didn't let myself get to far because I was aware of Bella's reactions now. Suddenly I was hit in the side and I don't know what caught me but when I got back on all fours I was looking into the eyes of someone I hadn't planned on attacking me.

**A/N: Ugh…can you say writer's block? I saw this chapter seven thousand different ways, but somehow they just didn't want to come out. I promise the next one will be better. I was a little distracted by the new contest…and my other updates.**

**Guesses for the mystery person will get you a special prize. (He he he)**

**Sorry for the cliffy and the shortness.**

**See you guys around Monday?**


End file.
